Inhuman Brothers
by Renegade Storm
Summary: This is very Au . Summery inside . Please give it a try.


What if Grant Ward was never Hydra or shield . He and Lincoln went throw the change together becoming Static and Hellfire in Afterlife together . Brothers helping Their inhuman people . One day Afterlife was attacked by Hydra . Shield arrives to help but to late for most of Afterlife . The only to survivors are Lincoln and Grant . They stay with Sheild because they have no where else to go . Coulson becames like a father to them because they are only twenty years old . Oh yeah and with every gifts comes a curse Grant has not had his hearing since he went throw the mist . Over use of Lincolns powers causes siezures in the other young man.

* * *

He opens his eyes slowly blinking to adjust to the bright lights over head . Opening them fully a women is standing over him .

Jiaying asks " Grant do you hear me " or so he thinks that's what she was saying because he could not hear a word of what she was saying .

So he shakes his head no and replies out loud the best he could " Noo Jia-yingg I can't hear yoou ".

She shakes her head like she already knew the answer and was just confirming it to herself .  
Then she pulls out a pad and paper and writes - Its okay Grant this is the draw back of your powers . Scanner tells he you can create and control fire and have accelerated healing . You are one of us we will help you. Now rest today has been tiring for  
you I know. I will leave this for you .-

She puts the pad and pencil on the bed side table and walks out the door dimming the lights so he could sleep .

She walks in the room across the hall the name plate so far only bearing the name Lincoln.

Waiting for the boy to wake and discover his power so he could chose his code name . She was going to ask Grant about his ideas , however losing his hearing she had to give him time to adjust before he was asked to get other inhumans to afterlife .

Lincolns P.O.V

I was sitting up in the bed reading a medical book for when I could continue my schooling after Ifinishedchanging and my powers settled .

When Jiaying walked in she seemed surprised to see me awake . She recovered quickly and asked me to put the book down so we could talk .

" Lincoln I'm glad your awake how do you feel ?"

His answer is " I am still a little sore and I can feel the currant running under my skin . I guess my power has something to do with electictay ?".

" yes you can create and control electictay . The sworness you feel is partially due to the mist . However before you woke fully you had a grand-mal seizure . Your body wasn't made to handle the much electic currant so the seizures are your gifts curse

" rest you will need it especially after the first of many seizure I regret "

She dimes the lights in his room and leaves like she did In grants room.

* the next morning *

Lincoln walks into the library after he gets the okay to wonder around the building . He was to wear this bracelet that will alert them if he falls into a seizure, with no one around .

In the library he sees another newbie in the corner reading . Knowing their is not normally two changing at the same time.

He walks over curios , as he gets closer he sees the book he is reading is a ASL dictuctionary . Telling him one or two things he is newly mute or newly deaf . He sees the pad of of paper and the newbie looking up every so often so he assumes he is newly  
deaf .

Walking up to him he taps him on the the shoulder when he has eye contact from the other he signs ~ My name is L-i-n-c-o-l-n or L-i-n-c~. Reaching down he brings the paper towards him and writes - My name is Lincoln or Linc. What's yours?"

The other stares at him for a second then shakes his head and writes -Grant . How did you know I was deaf ? Your power ?-

Linc takes the paper back and reads it then writes - No my powers are to create and control electictay . The book was a tip off for newly deaf or newly mute . The fact you keep looking up meant to me you are newly deaf. What is your power.-

Passing the paper back to Grant , the paper is passed back a mintune later written on t is . - Static ,you have good observational skills many people have come in before and came to see how I was doing and not one of them made that connection  
on till I pointed at the paper . As to my powers I can create and control fire and have accelerated healing .-

He reads and responds - Static I think I like that one . Hellfire works for you . As to seeing you are deaf , I have to have good observational skills I want to be a doctor . 

* * *

**The Birth of Hellfire and Static . I knew that's not the route the show went with hellfire but like i said is is very Au .**

 ****

 **Next time Grant sees Lincoln have a seizure and they grow closer . Still a while before they call each other brother.**

 ****

 **The signs used in this are**

 ****

 **My : flat hand vertical brought towards chest**

 ****

 **Name is : index and middle finger together on both hands . The left or right depending on your main stay still while the main hand taps in a x shape for Name is .**

 ****

 **Or: by shifting body to either side .**

 ****

 ****

 **I'm going to try to update . 1/2/2017 hopefully that will keep me for letting this go .**

 ****

 **I am a little lost on ideas for the snape boys so If you read it tell me what should happen next .**

 ****

 **Renegade out ~**


End file.
